


you are my kind, classic mind

by theholidayclub



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson - implied, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, mostly a Tater character study and Jack/Tater friendship thing, this will probably turn into another verse I don't have time for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholidayclub/pseuds/theholidayclub
Summary: based on a tumblr post: Tater has a crush on Kent Parson, and Jack might be able to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raine_go_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raine_go_away/gifts).



> based on [this post](http://bittelitt.tumblr.com/post/152375194972/i-want-someone-to-write-a-story-in-which-tater) on tumblr (and cross-posted there)
> 
> title is from 'say it' by flume

If Alexei had known, when he first signed with the Falconers in 2010, that’d he’d be playing with a bunch of  _ children _ , he might have reconsidered the offer he got from the Pens. As it stands, he wants to hide in the showers until the rest of his team clears out of the locker room at least twice a season, because he doesn't want to deal with the chirps anymore. 

  
  


He came to America for a number of reasons, playing hockey being the main one, of course. But being able to be obnoxiously himself was another one, and that meant being honest with his teammates, at least, and maybe everyone someday, about who he was. He’s grateful everyday that they never for a second treated him differently from all the other rookies, for his accent or his size or his bisexuality. They've got his back, ninety-nine percent of the time. 

  
  


The one percent when they don't? When they play the Aces, and the chirps go flying. 

  
  


He thought it was a perfectly justifiable crush, thank you very much. Kent Parson was one of the best players in the league.  _ The _ best, stats wise, definitely one of the fastest players. One of the youngest captains, too, honestly, people weren't joking when they said the Aces Record Book was entirely his name. And it wasn't just, uh, a “hockey boner”, like Snowy liked to tease him. Kent Parson was funny on his Twitter, and nice in his interviews, and his cat! Alexei loved checking in on his cat’s Instagram. 

  
  


It didn't help that he was also probably the  _ prettiest _ player in the league, too, but Alexei didn't think he was all that shallow. That was just the fruit on top of the ice cream treat. 

  
  


He hadn't really meant to tell the guys about it, but he'd gotten excited about playing the Aces his second year with the Falconers, jumpy and loud and talking about how Kent had Twittered about the game earlier in the day. The old guys had smiled, and Snowy had outright called him out on it. 

  
  


“You got a crush on the fucking Aces captain, Tater Tot?”

  
  


Alexei hadn't responded, but apparently the blush on his face had been enough for his teammates, the whole locker room up in arms and tearing the mickey out of him. 

  
  


It did not improve with time. If anything it got worse, the blush returning and chirps flying every time it came time to play the Aces again. Alexei was almost grateful the two teams were in different conferences, because it meant they only played the Aces twice, not including playoffs, assuming the teams got that far. 

  
  


Of course, it also meant Alexei didn't get a whole lot of time to actually see Kent Parson in non-internet ways. It was probably for the best. He had know idea what he'd say to him. He was barely able to maintain eye contact with the man when they shook hands at the end of a game. 

  
  


When Zimmboni joins the team, it’s nice, because he and Alexei are close in age, and he’s low maintenance for rookie, and he’s  _ good _ , which the whole team appreciates. The best part about him, though, is that he doesn’t know about Alexei’s massive crush on Kent Parson, and so when the first Aces game of the season rolls around, Zimmboni is quiet in the face of the rest of the team’s obnoxious teasings. 

  
  


He’s really quiet, actually. Even quieter than usual, and Zimmboni is a quiet guy in general, Alexei’s noticed. He’s here for the game, and Alexei respects that, but still. He’ll have to check in later - Zimmboni is  _ his _ rookie, after all.

  
  


He’s gotten wrapped up in his thoughts now, and more than a little stuck in his padding, which is what he gets for letting himself get so distracted when he was supposed to be gearing up. It’s no surprise when the boys use his mess to their advantage.

  
  


“Get distracted thinking about your boyfriend, Tater?” Guy asks from his stall. 

  
  


The team laughs, talking over each other as they all try to chirp him next. Alexei notices Zimmboni’s shoulders tense, and he frowns, wondering what Zimmboni’s problem is.

  
  


“Ha ha old man,” he says, tearing his eyes away from Zimmboni to glare playfully at Guy. “Think so funny, joke older than you.”

  
  


“And anyway, can we really call Parson his boyfriend if Tater can barely -”

  
  


Thirdy is cut off by Zimmboni dropping the stick he’d been in the middle of taping. His expression is hard to read (it usually is, with Zimmboni) but instead of looking angry, or disgusted, like Alexei had feared, the other man almost looks hopeful.

  
  


“Yo, Zimmermann, you know Parson, right? From when you fancy fuckers played in the Q? Think you could hook Tater up? The damn sap has had a thing for the guy for years now, it’s gotten to be a goddamn tragedy to watch. Maybe if he actually talks to him he’ll get over the hero worship shit, and get an  _ actual _ date.”

  
  


Instead of looking at Snowy, who’d spoken, Zimmboni looks at Tater. He’s schooled his expression again, back to the ‘hockey robot’ face the press are always talking about. He nods at Tater, though, and the locker room breaks into cheers, and…

  
  


Something just happened. Alexei’s not sure what it was, but he’s determined to figure it out.

  
  


After they beat the Aces.

 

* * *

  
  


They don’t beat the Aces. Which sucks, and Alexei really hates losing, especially to a dirty play made by  _ Kent Parson _ , who’s better than dirty plays. So they exit the ice and head down the hall to the locker room, and Alexei is about to head instead when someone speaks behind him.

  
  


“Uh, Tater?”

  
  


Zimmboni looks uncomfortable but determined, still decked out in all his gear except for his helmet, which he’s holding in his hands and tapping on with nervous fingers. Alexei finds himself determined to break the tension somehow.

  
  


“Zimmboni! You introduce me to Kent Parson now? Don’t know if I want him to see me first time all sweaty, maybe shower first…”

  
  


“The team knows that you’re gay?”

  
  


The question takes Alexei by surprise, and by the look on his face, Zimmboni hadn’t meant to ask it. But it’s out there now, so Alexei nods.

  
  


“Team know I’m bisexual. Did not come to America to hide, Zimmboni. Came to America to play hockey, meet good people, be myself. Is there problem?”

  
  


There’s a long moment where neither of them speak. Jack won’t quite meet his eye, but Alexei tries to hold his gaze anyway. This is a lot, for a conversation happening in the hallway to the locker room in another team’s rink. 

  
  


“Kent and I don’t have a good history. He’s… mad at me, probably has a right to be. I’m not really happy with him either, but I can introduce you, if you really want me to. It’ll give me an excuse to get away, anyway. I - I wanted to call my boyfriend, before we got on the plane.”

  
  


It’s a non sequitur, and he says the last part so quietly Alexei almost doesn’t hear him, but Alexei smiles and nods eagerly anyway. 

  
  


Zimmboni smiles back at him, and it feels like Alexei got a win tonight, anyway.

 

* * *

  
  
Two wins, if the look Kent Parson gives him when they meet later in the evening is any indication, but who’s counting?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://parsejack.tumblr.com) and apparently i'm taking prompts. cry about kent parson with me


End file.
